Grand Warlock Nethekurse
Tanaan Jungle, }} |occupation=Torturer of the Shattered Halls |affiliation=Illidari |instance=Shattered Halls }} Grand Warlock Nethekurse, a fel orc warlock, is the first boss of the Shattered Halls of Hellfire Citadel. Strategy When you approach Grand Warlock Nethekurse, he will have 4 non-elite Fel Orc Converts standing in front of him. After the 4th of these are killed (the order does not matter), Nethekurse will attack the group. Nethekurse has some humorous quips to say while the party is killing the Fel Converts. If the group takes too long to kill the last of the four, Nethekurse will kill it himself and aggro the party. Throughout the fight, he will place down 'Void Zones' that will begin to do 1000 Shadow damage per second after 1 second of being placed. Moving out of these as soon as possible is advisable for everyone including the tank. You will get a second or two of warning that one of these zones is spawning when a translucent, circular red graphic appears around the player. The actual damage-dealing Void Zone appears as a purple vertical column, and will persist for a while. There may be a few of these active once the fight has begun. He will also Death Coil random people which will do 2000 Shadow damage to the person hit, fear them for 4 seconds, and heal Nethekurse (presumably for 2000 HP). At around 20% HP, Nethekurse will engage his 'Dark Spin' ability, in which he will begin to hit anyone directly around him for 2000 Physical damage and spit out Shadowbolts at random people in the group in rapid succession. The Shadowbolts hit for approximately 1500 Shadow Damage, and it is best to burn his remaining HP as quick as possible to limit deaths and a possible wipe. He will not move while enraged, so its best for the tank and any melee to back on out, and everyone can DPS from range, including the healer and tank if they can (warriors can use reflect if they can build enough rage). If a rogue is in the group, it is recommended that they save both the and abilities until he begins this attack, as it will allow them to continue meleeing the boss for a longer amount of time. So long as everyone pays attention to the void zones, the boss is relatively easy. Prayer of Shadow Protection, or Shadow Protection aura helps a lot, as do good sets of Shadow Protection armor and potions. Bugs At one point, it was possible to be Death Coiled through the walls and doors of Nethekurse's room where players were then stuck; this has since been fixed. Heroic Mode He does some extra damage on heroic, but not significantly more. The Void Zones are far more deadly, as expected, but the same one second rule applies to get out of them. Getting to his room is often more of a challenge than taking him down. Quotes ;Death Coil on Fel Orc Convert * ;Shadow Sear on Fel Orc Convert * ;Void Zone on Fel Orc Convert * ;Fel Orc Convert aggroes * * * * ;Fel Orc Convert dies * * * ;Aggro *(With 4 Fel Orc Converts dead) *(With 4 Fel Orc Converts alive) ;Killing a player * * * ;Death * Loot External links Category:Fel orcs Category:Bosses Category:Shattered Halls mobs Category:Unique voices